Las cosas que cambian
by Una Rosa Con Espinas
Summary: Nunca sabes de verdad lo que queremos, o a quien queremos, y para averiguarlo necesitamos un pequeño empujoncito, o como en este caso un empujon. Esta es la historia de una dulce chica y de un chico perro, salvados por angel con alas negras.
1. Lagrimas

Nota: Solo unos pocos de los personajes me pertenecen (la majoria de los personajes incluidos por mi son extras), los demás son del gran creador de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden.

**Las lágrimas**

Era un día lluvioso y triste. Yo estaba en mi ventana, mirando al exterior y a toda aquella gente que asistía al funeral de mi tío. Llamaron a la puerta, era mi primo NejiHyūga junto a mi hermana pequeña Hanabi Hyūga. Yo miré la cara de mi primo, era él que estaba más triste por la pérdida de su padre.

En cuanto miré los ojos de mi hermana supe que era la hora de despedirnos, así que bajamos todos juntos las escaleras de nuestra gran y antigua mansión, y abrimos la puerta que daba al exterior. Allí nos esperaba un coche de color negro, el cual nos llevaría al entierro.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, derramé una pequeña lágrima, quería pensar que esto no era más que un sueño, que mis lágrimas no existían, que seguía dormida en mi cama. Pero no, iba con mi vestido negro, llorando, y junto mis seres queridos para ir a despedir a mi tío. En ese momento lo que más quería era volver a una semana antes, con mis amigos, celebrando el cumpleaños de Sasuke Uchija, el mejor amigo de mi antiguo amor, Naruto Uzumaki. Pero como dije antes, eso no era posible. En ese momento me pareció una tontería el preocuparme por que Naruto estuviera allí. Luego en la declaración de amor que le hice, y que por su puesto él no aceptó. Me sentí estúpida.

En cuanto me dí cuenta ya estábamos allí, al lado de la tumba mirando el cuadro que habían colocado enfrente nuestro. Las palabras dedicadas a mi tío, fueron preciosas, y al acabar nos quedamos solos mi primo y yo. Pero él necesitaba estar solo, para pensar. Y yo también.

Caminé durante mucho tiempo por aquel cementerio, luego corriendo, tenia el sentimiento de que si no corría no podría salir de aquella pesadilla, pero de pronto choque contra algo, o más bien contra alguien. La vista se me empezó a difuminar, pero logré ver una figura de hombre de pelo castaño y ojos negros. Después todo se tornó negro.

Cuando desperté, miré a mi alrededor, era mi casa. Me encontraba sola, ni siquiera los empleados estaban allí. De repente escuche como si estuviera lloviendo, cosa que era así pero...Algo me pareció extraño, de verdad, quizás el funeral, fuese un sueño. Pero era todo verdad, como en el coche había dicho. Tenia la prueba en mi vestido y en que allí no había nadie. En eso pensé "¿quién me ha traído? Y lo más importante (al menos para mi) "como sabía que esta era mi casa". Quizás todo eso lo sabría al día siguiente, que todo sería mejor.

Subí las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto y escuchar música. Me quedé poco después dormida. En mis sueños nada me hacia daño, pero la realidad tampoco lo haría. O a lo mejor si. No sabia que pensar.

Mientras no sabia que algo me iba ha cambiar la vida. Mejor dicho alguien. Y esa persona era conocida y querida por mi. Esa persona me revelaría unos secretos de la vida que no se desvelarían solos. Me estaba preparando para ver que los días tristes están para que luego salga el sol.


	2. Empezar a tener curiosidad

Nota: Solo unos pocos de los personajes me pertenecen (la majoria de los personajes incluidos por mi son extras), los demás son del gran creador de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden.

**Empezar a tener curiosidad**

Esa mañana como muchas otras me desperté a seis de la mañana. Hacia calor, y los rayos del solo me molestaban. Pensé en lo raro que se veía el cielo, ya que el día anterior para mi había sido largo triste, oscuro...

De pronto mi canción preferida se empezó ha oír por todo mi habitación, era mi móvil. Lo cogí sin ganas y preguntándome quien era. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, quizás era Neji, por que a lo mejor se había ido a casa de Tenten a dormir y, por su puesto no me había avisado. A lo mejor era alguna de mis amigas, preguntando que como estaba. O Kiba (el qual no estaba enterado de nada), que seguramente me pregunta sobre los deberes...Quizás debería haberle dicho lo sucedido, y no haberle ocultado nada. Pero mis pensamientos se borraron de mi mente al ver que se trataba de otra persona:

-¿Hola, Hinata?-dijo una voz femenina y dulce.

-¿Quien eres?-dije adormilada, a lo que la chica se rió dulcemente. Al escuchar su risa, la reconocí rápidamente.-¡Nadia!-dije sorprendida-, ¿eres tú de verdad?

-Claro que si. Por cierto me enteré por tu hermana de la muerte de tu tío. Mi más sincero pésame.

-Gracias. Neji es el que está peor.

-Lo supuse...Pero solo tenía tu teléfono.

-Se lo diré.

-Oye a parte quería darte una alegría. Una sorpresa para que a ti y a tu primo se os pase un poquito. Aunque se mejor que nadie que es muy duro.

-¿Que clase de sorpresa? La verdad estamos un poco deprimidos aún, y creo que no será lo mejor.

-Eso es lo que yo pienso. Por eso tendré que esperar para dárosla.

-¿Esperar?-en ese momento colgó.

Me sentí extraña todo el verano. Por suerte no estuve sola. Tenía a mi familia y a mis amigos a mi lado y poco a poco me fui sintiendo mejor. Esos días pensé también en el echo de quien me había traído a casa aquel día. Pero lo iba a descubrir de un momento a otro.

Esos días hablé con mis amigas sobre eso y ellas se rieron. Cada vez que lo sacaba risas. Ellas seguro que lo sabían, y eran muy crueles riéndose sabiendo que ese día yo no me sentía muy bien. Aunque se disculpasen yo me sentía tan extraña. Extraña por que sabían quien era y también por que no me lo podían decir.¿Por que lo mantenían en secreto?

Me dijeron que en cuanto comenzásemos las clases lo sabría. Tenia mucha curiosidad y solo faltaba una semana. Que nervios. Pero como siempre dice mi padre todo llega y llegó.

El día que empece mi nuevo curso fue un bonito y soleado. Las heridas que se habían producido tras la muerte de mi tío estaban casi curadas. Mis amigas me habían apoyado.

La alarma del móvil me despertó, haciendo que mi canción favorita sonara por toda la habitación. En seguida me vestí con el uniforme negro y blanco con el escudo de mi instituto. Me peiné, ese día no necesitaba mucho, preparé mis libros, cuadernos, bolígrafos,etc. Luego bajé hacia el comedor donde estaban mi primo, mi hermana y mi padre desayunando todos juntos. Saludé con normalidad, aunque sentí nostalgia. Nos faltaban personas en aquella mesa.

Mi hermana intentó dar un poco de conversación, como que ella ya empezaría el instituto, iría al primer año. Ella tenía ya trece años. Y yo tenía diez-y-siete. Mi primo tenía ya diez-y-ocho años. Era ya mayor de edad.

La llegada al instituto fue rápida, y mi primo aparcó fácilmente. Hanabi y yo bajamos, y esperamos a Neji,quien miraba como había quedado aparcado. Él era muy perfeccionista y por supuesto lo seguía siendo.

Entramos en el centro, mirando la gran fuente que veíamos cada año al entrar allí. La verdad entrar a ese colegio, otra vez y quedarse ha vivir en el todo el años sería raro. Fui a la recepción a preguntar sobre la llave de mi nueva habitación junto a mi hermana. Neji había ido a ver su habitación ya que a él se la habían dado hacia uno dos días antes.

Acompañé a mi nerviosa hermana a la habitación que le había tocado y nos encontramos con una chica que parecía ir al mismo curso que Hanabi. Resultó que era su nueva compañera de cuarto y enseguida hicieron buenas migas.

Yo mientras fui hacía el cuarto que me habían asignado, estaba vació. Y probablemente lo estaría hasta el día siguiente, cuando empezaban las clases. La verdad sentía curiosidad por saber quien iba a ser su nueva compañera de cuarto.

Después de un rato bajo a la plaza del instituto, donde se encontró varias caras conocidas. Entre estas estaban Shikamaru un chico bastante perezoso, aunque inteligente; Choji el mejor amigo del Nara, le encantaba comer; Shino, uno de sus mejores amigos, que siempre iba con gafas de sol, tapando su mirada, aunque pareciese misterioso, era un muy buen amigo y un gran amante de los insectos.

Me acerqué tímidamente a ellos, recibida con una sonrisa por parte de todos. Incluso de Shino. Hablamos un poco, y en un rato aparecieron Neji, TenTen y Lee. Lee y Tenten eran buenos amigos de Neji, aunque este solo lo admitía con TenTen, su compañera en los entrenamientos de Karate. Mientras que a Lee, aunque lo considerara molesto, era su amigo su rival.

Luego Sakura y Ino, que se estaban peleando por quien se quedaría este año con Sasuke Uchija. Era el chico más popular del instituto, y el que gustaba a todas las chicas por su buen físico. Aunque a mi no me interesaba. Era una tontería.

Entonces apareció el Uchija junto a Naruto (del que yo había estado enamorada) y a Gaara. Ellos eran muy populares también, y tenían a muchas chicas muertas por ellos, pero no tantas como Sasuke.

La aparición de mis amigos se hacía visble, y pronto nos reunimos en pequeños grupos: Temari, Kankuro, TenTen y Neji; Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara y Lee; Shino, Shikamaru y Choji; Sakura, Ino y yo.

Solo faltaba una persona, por la que todas mis amigas preguntaban:Kiba( mi mejor amigo).

-Hey, ¿donde esta el perro Hinata?-dijo picaramente Ino.

-Eh? I-Ino n-no digas eso de..-pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Del perrito que babeo por tus huesitos?-dijo Sakura entre risas.

-Eso, eso tu príncipe con toques perrunos...

-No K-k-k-kib-b-ba-b-ba.-dije muy roja casi desmayandome.

-¿Que pasa conmigo?-escucharon una voz masculina detrás suyo.-Dejad de molestarla.

-Kiba, hola...- intentando que no me superara la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

-Hola, Hinata.-dijo con su típica sonrisa. Eso me tranquilizó.-¿Oye que tal tus vacaciones?

-Bueno...-recordé la muerte de mi tío. Pero esto Kiba no lo sabía, no le había contado nada.

-¿Te pasa algo?-entonces vi como se preocupaba. Pero fui salvada de reponder por la campana.

Durante las clases miré de vez en cuando a Kiba, pensando en si debería decirle algo. Pero se enfadaría por no haberle dicho nada. Dudé mucho pero en un momento me encontré con su mirada, oscura y perfilada, era muy cálida. De repente me sentí extraña, y luego recordé el día del funeral, el golpe, y al chico que vi antes de desmayarme.¿Me recordaba Kiba a aquel chico?


	3. Los nuevos

**Los nuevos**

Después de haberme quedado pensando unos minutos, oí como el tutor decía algo sobre nuevos alumnos en la clase. Pero yo estaba tan atenta a mis cosas que no me dí cuenta de que ya entraban.

La primera persona fue un chico moreno, alto y pálido, que lucía una sonrisa, la cual podíamos considerar que era un poco (o bastante) falsa. Dijo que se llamaba Sai. Pero no dió ningún apellido. Me pareció extraño.

La siguiente fue una chica llamada Matsuri, parecía ser tan tímida como yo. Su apellido lo dijo tan bajito que casi ni lo oí. Ella tenía el cabello castaño, corto y los ojos color negro.

La última persona, fue en la que más me fijé. Y es que de solo verla los ojos se me abrieron como platos. Ella tenía los ojos verde esmeralda. Su pelo negro como el carbón, y mucho más largo que el mio, estaba recogido por una larga coleta. Tenía los labios de un color rojizo natural...era ella...

Y su nombre me lo afirmó, fue el único que oí a la perfección: Nadia Hell. Mi sonrisa se formo enseguida al juntar nuestras miradas, más en la suya no hubo sonrisa. Ella había cambiado, quizás demasiado. Antes recordaba como era ella. Nadia... en sus ojos vi su cambio.

El tutor Yamato, hizo que Sai se sentara en la primera fila, junto a Naruto y Sakura. Matsuri entre Kiba e Ino. Y por último, a Nadia la sentaron al final de la clase con Sasuke. Al parecer a las fans de Sasuke no les gusto la idea, ya que se vieron miradas de odio y celos hacia la Hell.

Mas a ella no parecía importarle nada, ni las miradas, ni el echo de que se sentaba con Sasuke, el que consideraban todas el más guapo.

Cuando tocó el timbre, corrí detrás de Kiba, me tenía que atrever ha hablar con él de una vez. Me había guardado el secreto todo el verano, y ese era el mejor momento.

Justo cuando pasaba por el arco de la puerta, fui cogida por el brazo. Miré para ver de quién se trataba, y sonreí.

-¡Nadia!-la abrace, nos separamos y luego la observé fijamente, me extrañé- ¿Co-como es que son-sonríes así?

-Hola, y esa es mi forma de sonreir.

-Has...cambiado.-dije suavemente.

-Y tú. Ya no tartamudeas tanto-rió-, y veo que además sigues con esa misma sonrisa. No como yo, según tú.

-Bueno...

-Hinata.-dijo una voz masculina detrás mio.-Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Hola, Kiba Inuzuka.-dijo con una sonrisa de lado Nadia.-¿Que tal?

-Hola...tu.-dijo Kiba que no sabia quién era ella.

-Es Nadia.-dije segura ya que tenia que contárselo, y no podía irme por peteneras. Estaba planeando decírselo con ayuda de Nadia

-Hola encantado, Nadia.

Pasaron las horas, y yo aun no me había atrevido a decir nada. Estábamos en el recreo, en nuestra zona preferida, la que llamábamos el sendero. Ya que eso era. De allí se podía ir hacía la cafetería, la plaza de la fuente, la consejería, las aulas... Y lo mejor es que casi nadie se encontraba allí a esa hora. La mayoría casi ni pasaba por allí. El por que era fácil: Todo el mundo prefería estar en la cafetería o en la plaza. Y si tenían que ir hacia alguno de los sitios que antes he nombrado, utilizaban el nuevo camino, que pasaba siempre por el edificio de la habitaciones de los chicos.

Nos sentamos, todo los que compartíamos clase, en los bancos que allí se encontraban. Esa zona era alejada y tranquila. Durante el verano la había echado de menos. Aparecieron poco a poco más de nuestros amigos.

Me puse ha hablar con Ino y Sakura, las cuales acosaban un poco a Nadia. No paraban de preguntar y la chica solo sonreia. Ahora que todos estaban ocupados quizá era el momento de hablar con Kiba. Por eso me dirigí para allá, hacia el y Shino. Cojí aire.

-Hola c-c-chicos.-dije intentando parecer natural.-Querría hablar contigo Kiba.

-Vale. Habla.

-B-bueno...tiene que ser a solas.-le dije refiriéndome a Shino. Había olvidado el pedir ayuda, no serviría de nada .

-Bien, me voy.-dijo Shino como siempre.

-Bien. ¿Hinata que es lo que me tienes que decir? Aunque la verdad yo tambien tenía que decirte algo.

-P-pues lo que tenía que d-decirte e-era...De una c-c-c-cosa que no te he con...-fue interrumpida.

-¿Es sobre la muerte de tu tío, verdad?

**Que os ha parecido? La verdad es que he estado motivada despues de los examenes para escribir y tengo muchas mas ideeas para el proximo capitulo. Porfabor enviad mas rewins!**

**Todo por seguir escribiendo! ;)**


	4. Y

**Y...**

**-**Y...eso fue todo.-dijo Kiba con un rostro serio. Me había contado lo sucedido en el cementerio, y como él me había llevado a casa. Le abracé.-Hinata...pensé que te sentirías molesta, esa fue a razón por la que no te llamé para preguntar. Lo siento.-me sentí extraña. ¿Por Kiba pensaba que me sentiría molesta? Él no había echo nada malo. La había ayudado. Yo era la que no le había dicho nada para no preocuparle.

-N-no es m-m-mía.-dije bajando la mirada. Entonces aparecieron Nadia y Shino que iban a invitarles a un poco de Fanta que les había sobrado.

-¡Es culpa de los dos vale!-dijo Nadia sin llegar a gritar, pero harta de que la ignorasen. Movió la lata de Fanta delante de nuestros ojos y Kiba cogió la lata y empezó a beber. Luego me invitó a beber, pero la rechacé. No tenía muchas ganas.

Después empezamos ha hablar. A la conversación se unieron Tenten y Neji, para que luego se acercase Kankuro, Temari y Gaara. Los Sabaku empezaron a discutir sobre lo que ocurrió en las habitaciones del hotel. Al parecer pusieron a Temari sola, y a Gaara y Kankuro juntos en una habitación. Por suerte los dos hermanos no se mataron como pensaba la hermana. Sino que todas las noches hacían los dos juntos no se que cosa. Ninguno quería hablar sobre ello.

De pronto se escucharon gritos de Ino.

-¡Siiiiiiiii!-dijo esta.- Entonces decidido.- llamó a todas las chicas y secuestró a Matsuri con la ayuda de Sakura. Mientras todas nos colocábamos alrededor de la rubia para escucharla, los chicos empezaron ha hacer unos grupos: Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara ( que empezaron a hablar sobre un partido de fútbol de la tele); Kiba, Shikamaru y Choji (sobre un videojuego); Neji y Lee (peleándose por que Lee no se comportaba); y Shino, Sai y Kankuro (Sai pintando, Kankuro jugando en su móvil y Shino sentando mirando a no se donde) .

-Chicas, que tal si para empezar el nuevo curso, hacemos una fiesta de pijamas en nuestra habitación.-dijo señalando a su mejor amiga y a ella misma.

-Si, y así nos conocemos mejor.-dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa.- ¿Que os parece?

-Por mi bien.-dijo Temari.

-Y por mi.-dijo Tenten.-¿Y vosotras que decís?-todas nosotras asentimos con una sonrisa.

-Decidido pues.-dijo Ino.-En nuestra habitación a las ocho y media. Solo tenies que traer pijamas y a vosotras.

-Hecho.

El timbre sonó y corrimos hacia al gimnasio. Maito Gai estaba allí gritando algo sobre la juventud. Como ese día tocaba con los de cuarto, fuimos todos juntos hacia nuestros vestuarios, donde intentamos cambiarnos los más rápido posible. Salimos y tranquilamente nos sentamos en el suelo del gimnasio.

El profesor nos hizo hacer unas cuarenta vueltas, seguramente para matarnos. Luego flexiones, abdominales...De todo. Luego pusieron a los chicos a jugar al fútbol, y a las chicas a voleibol. Todos nos sorprendimos por una cosa: Nadia era toda una atleta.

-¡Hell, venga a por ellas!-y Nadia dio un salto para golpear la pelota. Muchos chicos se quedaron impresionados, incluso se pararon ha animarnos. Pero sobre todo animaban a Nadia, que lograba emocionar a todos como si fuera un partido profesional.

Cuando toco el timbre, todo fuimos ha cambiarnos , para ponernos el uniforme. Tocaba música con Anko Mitarashi. Una mujer que a pesar de retratar varios hábitos como Naruto, ha demostrado ser muy inteligente y estudiosa. Sin embargo, ella también se destaca por tener una sed de sangre (en un sentido literal), como cuando amenazo a Naruto con el arco de un violín. Parecía que le iba ha arcar.

-¡Chicos! Tenemos trabajo. Este trimestre os pondré por grupos para hacer varias actividades. La primera será elegir una canción y cantarla delante de toda la clase.-dijo contenta. Todos pusieron cara de desaprobación, pero con una mirada, de las que dan miedo, los calló.

A continuación nos puso por grupos de dos:

-Uzumaki y Haruno.

-¡Si!-dijo el rubio.

-No...-dijo la del pelo rosa. Ella como otras chicas quería ir con Sasuke Uchija. Aunque luego cambio la cara, puesto que Naruto a pesar de todo era su mejor amigo.

- Akimichi y Opaldo (Emi).-los dos asintieron.

- Yamanaka con Sai, así le ayudas a adaptarse.

- Sabaku tu con Matsuri, para lo mismo.

-Nara y Jinko (Ran).

-Inuzuka y Hyuga,...-y luego un montón de nombres hasta llegar al final.- Uchija y Hell.-las miradas de odios no se hicieron esperar, pero Nadia simplemente se sentó como los demás al lado de su compañero. Nos dijo que podíamos venir cuando quisiéramos a practicar por la tarde. Pero tendríamos que pedírselo antes de las cuatro si queríamos ensayar. Y poco después sonó el timbre. Esperé a mi amiga Nadia para ir juntas a la siguiente clase, pero ella se quedo dentro de la clase, así que me fui con Sakura y con Ino a la clase de matemáticas con Asuma Sarutobi.

…**...**

Miré a Nadia. Ella decía que ensayáramos juntos aquel día a las cuatro. Así que...me limité a decirle que si. Merecía la pena para sacar mayor nota.

-¿Queréis empezar hoy? Pues me parece bien, os espero aquí a las cuatro para daros la llave, yo me iré y os dejare ensayar.

-Bien.-dijo Nadia con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hmp.

-Adiós profesora.-dijo Nadia antes de comenzar a marcharse poco a poca, seguida por mi. Durante el camino aunque yo le hablaba sobre como lo íbamos a hacer ella solo callaba y pensaba. Me hacia rabiar. Y eso que creía que ella no era molesta por el echo de no conversar. Pero si lo era.

…**...**

-Hinata, ¿donde esta Nadia?-pregunto mi mejor amigo.

-No lo se. Se q-quedo con Anko y con S-sasuke en la cla-cla-se.

-Ah...será solo por que quieren empezar a ensayar.

-Si. Seguro.-entonces aparecieron por la puerta.

-Lo siento profesor.-se disculpó la del negro cabello.

-Hell, Uchija...espero que esto no se repita amenudo.

-Estábamos con Anko.

-¿Con Anko Mitarashi? Bien, entonces solo sentaos.-y eso hicieron. Sasuke entre Naruto y Gaara; Nadia entre Ino y Matsuri.

-Bien, chicos resolved esta ecuación y...-todo la clase con problemas de mates. Al acabar salimos como siempre, habíamos estado dos horas en clase de mates sin descanso.

A las tres en punto acabaron las clases y fuimos a almorzar. Ese día tocaba ensalada con

filete. Todos nos sentamos en nuestras mesas favoritas de todos los años.

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Gaara en una. Yo, Kiba, Shino, Nadia y Matsuri nos sentamos en la de enfrente. Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Tenten, Neji y Lee en la de la derecha. Al final nos sentamos todos juntos. O mejor dicho bastante juntos.

Hablamos y luego, de repente, Nadia se levantó de la mesa para irse a su cuarto que compartía conmigo. Nos pareció extraño pero la dejamos irse.

…**...**

Estaba enfadado, Naruto no dejaba de hacer el tonto y además, llamaba la atención de todos los demás. Hinata le miraba, en sus ojos se podía ver nostalgia, tristeza, frustración...Y yo no lo soportaba.

-Sakura, sabes estas muy guapa hoy...-dijo el rubio de ojos azules, y la cara de Hinata empeoró. Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-Cállate, Naruto. Siempre estas con lo mismo y sabes que ella no quiere nada contigo.-dije enfadado y haciendo que no se notará el por que de mis palabras.

-¿Eh?-dijo Naruto- Pues si no te gusta no mires.-y me hizo una mueca de burla.

-¿A si? ¿Quieres discutirlo conmigo o con mi puño?

-Oh ¡ahora veras!-pero antes de que me diera, Hinata se puso delante y Naruto paró a tiempo.-¿Hinata?

-Dejadlo.-dijo ella seria y enfadada, lo que más me sorprendió era que no tartamudeo.-Es el primer día y...-se lo pensó, pero no siguió solo se fue.

-¡Hinata!-gritaron Ino y Sakura a unisono. Se alejaron un poco y luego Ino volvió y nos dió a Naruto y a mi un golpe en la cabeza- ¿Veis lo que habéis hecho? Menos mal que se trata de Hinata, que si no os daba una paliza.-se fue.

-Me he pasado...-dije mirando al suelo.-Lo siento amigo.

-No pasa nada, también he sido yo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso...¡tu empezaste!-dijo señalándome.-Yo solo quería hacerle un cumplido a Sakura y tú te has metido conmigo.

-Tenía mis motivos.-la cara de Naruto cambio a una cara de sorpresa y volvió a señalarme.

-¡Te gusta Sakura!-mi boca se abrió tanto que llegó al suelo-, entonces somos rivales a partir de ahora.-dijo firme.

-¡Nooooooo! Esa tía no me puede gustar ni en sueños. Es una gritona, es fea y...-la cara de Naruto cambió por una de enfado y Lee igual.-no es mi tipo-dije finalmente, por que sino me mataban-, no os ofendáis.

-Bien- el rostro del Uzumaki se relajo-,¿entonces amigos?

-Si, pero que Lee no me mate.-dije riéndome por lo bajo.

-No lo hará, ¿verdad?-Lee asintió y sonrió.

…**...**

Corría por el sendero, después de lo de Naruto y Kiba solo quería correr. Detrás tenía a dos de mis amigas, intentaban alcanzarme. Pero solo quería estar sola. Así que aproveché un descuido y me fui detrás de unos arbusto. Ellas pasaron de largo sin darse cuenta.

…**...**

La soledad era algo que me gustaba. Escuché música y busqué en mi portátil algo para el trabajo con Sasuke. Luego haría algo de deberes y me ducharía. Lo último sería ir a la clase de música para empezar a ensayar.

…**...**

Ino y yo miramos por todos los rincones, teníamos que encontrarla. De repente vi como la cara de Ino se iluminaba y se paro a unos pasos detrás de mi.

-¡Sakura, ya se donde esta Hinata!-dijo contenta. Yo puse una mueca rara, pero luego sonreí al recordar el sitio secreto de Hinata, donde ella iba a pensar, a llorar o a hacer lo que más le gustaba: presionar flores.-¡Vamos!-cogiéndome del brazo.

-¡Ino, cuidado!-dije yo mientras me arrastraban a la parte más antigua del sendero.

Corrimos entre los arboles, nos manchamos de barro ( por que caímos después de habernos tropezado con una rama) y esquivamos todos los arboles que se nos ponían en frente. Poco a poco vimos de lejos, la figura de un ángel con forma de mujer. Ya habían llegado. Miraron a su alrededor hasta que encontraron a Hinata sentada entre las blancas margaritas. Se aproximaron a ella, y , en ese preciso instante una lágrima cayó de su pálido rostro. Su ojos perlados estaban transparentes como el cristal. Se sentaron a su lado.

-No llores, por favor.-dije, para después abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. Ino me imitó.-No tienes que ponerte así por culpa de esos dos.

-Eso, son idiotas por hacerte sufrir. Después de todo lo que has pasado este verano...Normal que te sientas así de mal y quieras llorar.

-Lo siento. Soy idiota.-dijo Kiba quién había aparecido de repente.

-Y yo.-dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca.

-Lo sois.-dijo Sasuke quien les acompañaba junto a Nadia.

-Si, si que lo son.-dijo Nadia sonriendo como lo hacía desde que había pisado ese instituto.

-No pasa nada chicos.-dijo Hinata sin tartamudear.- E-es que b -bueno...no a-a-a s-sido mi m-mejor v-verano. Lo he p-pasado a-algo mal.-Kiba se acercó a darle un abrazo a su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo-sabes que no era nuestra intención.

…**...**

Mientras hablaban y hablaban, Nadia me miraba de reojo. Teníamos que hablar sobre el trabajo. Pero antes de que pudiese decirle algo, las chicas le dijeron que fueran al cuarto de Ino y de Sakura a comenzar la fiesta. Yo simplemente pensé en: que chorrada. Y también: ya hablaré con ella mañana. O cosas así por que en realidad no me apetecía mucho pensar. Y yo también me fui de allí, sin ganas de nada.

Subiendo las escaleras seguido de Naruto y Kiba, iba yo con mi cara de siempre. Abrí la puerta con mi llave y luego me tiré encima de mi cama. Los otros dos pasaron como si nada y cogieron sus respectivas consolas y empezaron a jugar a un juego que realmente me gustaba:el fifa 13. A mi me encantaba el fútbol. Y normal que me gustase. Me dije a mi mismo que no, pero la tentación pudo conmigo. Me puse a jugar con ellos.

…**...**

Después de irnos de allí, en la residencia femenina, caminamos por el largo pasillo de la planta de los de tercero. Mientras Temari y Tenten fueron a su habitación a coger algunas de sus cosas. Nadia y yo fuimos a la nuestra que estaba a unas cinco habitaciones de la de nuestras anfitrionas.

Andando por aquel pasillo hacia el final del mismo, encontramos la habitación de mis amigas y Nadia tocó la puerta con suavidad. La puerta se abrió. Allí encontramos a las chicas en pijama, colocando bolsas de patatillas, bebidas,etc. Tenten y Temari aún no habían llegado. Ino corrió hacia nosotras y nos abrazó con fuerza, quizá demasiada. Antes de ahogarnos nos soltó cogió su móvil y puso música de fondo. Sakura al ver que la ponía muy fuerte, le tiró la almohada a la cara, a lo que Ino contestó:

-¡Tú de que vas frentona!-y le tiró su almohada luego cogió la de Sakura y le empezó a pegar con ella.

-Eh...¿chicas?-dijo Nadia- venga dejadlo ya...-y voló un peluche en forma de oso.-¡¿Queréis pelea?!-dijo enfadada, ella odiaba que la ignorase-Pues pelea tendréis...-mi cara se vio especialmente blanca durante un período de cinco minutos, aquello se volvió horrible.

-¡Por favor, Nadia para!-dijo casi llorando Ino- no lo volveremos a hacer...te lo prometo.-dijo Ino con el pelo hecho un desastre.

-¡En serio, no mentimos!-dijo Sakura con una cara de miedo.

-¿Que es esto?-dijo la recién llegada Temari junto a Tenten.

-¡Ayuda!-dijeron las chicas a unisono. En eso apareció Matsuri se acercó a Nadia y le dijo algo en el oído. En ese instante se levantó cogió algo de su bolsa. Era su pijama.

-Lo siento Sakura, Ino. Me he pasado tres pueblos. Es que tengo un cambio de personalidad cuando me enfado. No lo volveré a hacer.

-Vale. Aunque tengo que reconocer que pelearnos a sido divertido.

-Si es verdad. Lo único que nos has hecho a sido despeinarnos. ¿Lo repetimos?-dijo la rubia.

-No... no me gusta pelearme. Tomadlo a broma todo lo que a pasado.

-Bueno...me gusta pelearme contigo y con la frentona...pero me tendré que aguantar.

-Que loca estas Ino.-dijo Tenten.-Pero esta puede ser una buena noticia para la revista del colegio.-dijo poniendo su lado más malvado.

-¿No te atreverás?

-A que si-rió-, pero no te enfades...tengo que escribir algo para después de la semana de los clubs.

-¿La semana de los clubs?-dijo Nadia.


	5. ¡Clubs!

¡**Clubs!**

-Si, la semana de los clubs. Hay muchísimos por elegir.-respondió la rubia de las cuatro coletas, Temari.

-¿Como cuales?-pregunto Matsuri. Esta acababa de entrar por la puerta

-Pu-pues...-tartamudeé- por e-ejemplo ha-ay...clubs d-deportivos, de en-entretenimiento,, tecnológicos,de repaso …

-O de cerebritos, como los llamo yo.-dijo Ino para luego mirar a su mejor amiga.

-Eh, no me insultes, cerda...-dijo con una sonrisa, que indicaba que en realidad estaba enfadándose.

-¿Cuando te he insultado?

-Sabes bien que yo soy del club de ciencias.

-Oh, lo siento, aunque en verdad no.-Sakura soltó un grito y quiso tirarse encima de la rubia.

-No empecemos otra vez.-dijo Tenten con cara de cansancio.-Todas sabes que este año también te apuntaras al club de ciencias, Ino. Sabemos, que quieres recibir como Sakura clases de la directora para tener más oportunidades de poder ser médico.

-Y Hinata también sabe que...-le dio un codazo Temari- ¿no lo cuentas?

-¿Y-yo? Ah, que Sa-sakura v-va a-a ha-acer una pru-prueba p-para las a-animadora e-este a-año.

-¡A si! Me dijeron que podía.-dijo Sakura emocionada y luego se sonrojo.

-¿En serio? ¿Karin te dio una oportunidad?-dijo asombrada Ino.

-Si. A que es increíble.-dijo con un toque de ilusión en su voz.

-Hablando de otra cosa...-dijo Matsuri.-Creo que deberíamos dormir. Son las doce y mañana nos tenemos que levantar pronto.

-Oh...-dijeron casi todas.

-Tenemos que dormir.-dijeron Temari y Tenten.

-Hasta mañana.-dijo Nadia, metiéndose en su saco de dormir de color rojo.

-Buenas noches.-dijeron todas las demás a unisono.

-D-dormid bien...-dije antes de cerrar por completo mis ojos para poder coger el sueño. Por desgracia aunque lo intenté no lo lograba. Di vueltas de un lado a otro, pensando en mis cosas. Después de un rato miré la hora en mi móvil. Eran las dos y cuarto. Había pasado unas dos horas y un cuarto intentando dormir. Entonces me giré para mirar hacia la ventana. En ambos extremos de ella se podía ver como las dueñas del cuarto dormían plácidamente. Al lado mio estaba Tenten, en su saco azul, se había soltado el pelo. Al otro estaba Temari, la cual se había echo una cola de lado. Matsuri estaba donde mi cabeza.

Por último Nadia que miraba hacia la puerta del baño.

…**...**

Me aburría. La verdad es que necesitaba algo. Sabía que lo necesitaba. ¿Pero como se que tengo una necesidad de algo si no tengo ni idea de que? Era tarde, muy tarde. Y mis amigos se habían dormido. La verdad, estar los tres en la misma habitación era raro. Y además, lo más raro era que yo estaba durmiendo en el suelo, Naruto en la silla (aunque de una forma de lo más rara) , y Sasuke bocabajo en su cama con la consola sobre su barriga.

Miré otra vez a mis amigos. Era extraño también, que los que tenía delante eran unos de los más populares del instituto: Sasuke, ligaba un montón y además siempre en san Valentín recibía la mayor de cantidad de chocolates, y al final nos los comíamos Naruto y yo; Naruto, conocido, no solo por ser el mejor amigo del capitán del equipo de fútbol (Sasuke), sino también por ser el chico más amigable del instituto (caía bien a todos). Yo en cambio era conocido por ser un buen deportista, por montar algún lio en el centro y...por muchas cosas que no voy a mencionar, por si a caso se asustan. Hacia cosas muuuuuuuuuuuuuy malas.

Mirando a la luna y escuchando los ronquidos de Naruto a las tres y media de la madrugada, pensé en mi mejor amiga. La cara de mi amiga era tan triste. Sabía yo bien, que ella en su vida había pasado de todo: la dura muerte de su madre, el echo de que su padre la ignoraba ( y lo hacía por que tenía a su hermana menor en un pedestal) , cuando su padre descubrió que su mujer le iba a abandonar por su hermano ( el padre de Neji), el distanciamiento de su familia... y cuando se estaban volviendo a unir, su tío...fallece. Estoy seguro, que es mejor vivir sin un padre en mi vida, que quedarse sin toda la familia, como es el caso de Hinata.

…**...**

Eran las siete de la mañana. Sonó la alarma de mi móvil. Para mi asombro, alguien faltaba en aquella habitación. Nadia. Ella se había ido, pero ¿por que? Entonces noté algo sobre la cara de una de mis amigas: Ino tenia una nota pegada en la cara. Se la quité, y ella despertó.

-¡Auch!-dijo cogiendo su dolorida nariz.- ¿que haces?-le enseñé la nota y ella me la arrancó con rabia de las manos, asustándome.

-Oh...lo siento Ino.-dije haciendo mi habitual gesto con las manos, jugando nerviosamente con ellas.

-No te preocupes, a sido culpa de Nadia. Es que si quiere poner la nota en un sitio donde nos enteremos, mejor en la cara de la frentona. Ahí tendría más sitio.-en eso la aludida, Sakura, se levantó.

-¿Que me has llamado so cerda?-dijo subiendo el tono de su voz en cada palabra y despertando a todas las demás.

-N-no os p-peléis...por favor-supliqué-, s-solo era una b-broma S-Sakura.

-Bien, pero menos .-dijo calmándose.

-Deberíamos leerla.-señalo Tenten.- A ver...

_**Siento irme tan pronto como lo hago,**_

_**pero he quedado con Sasuke esta mañana**_

_**para hacer el trabajo de clase...**_

_**Adiós y gracias**_

_**Nadia**_

_**P.D: Me lo pase muy bien ayer. Hablamos en la cafetería.**_

-Así que se a ido tan pronto solo para hacer el trabajo que ayer no hizo...-dijo Temari-, la verdad, ese Uchija aparenta ser un chulito, pero en realidad solo es otro estudiante de este instituto intentando sacar el curso.

-Mmmm...-se escucho decir a Ino- esa Nadia -dijo poco a poco- ¡tiene una suerte!

-¿Eh? ¿Por que lo dices, Ino?- dijo confusa Matsuri, al igual que las demás.

-¡Es verdad! -dijo la Haruno, que lo entendió.

-Sakura.

-Ino.-asintieron.

-¡Tiene una cita con Sasuke! ¡Kyaa!- todas nos caímos hacia atrás (en plan anime).

-N-no creo q-que sea a-así.-dije intentando bajarlas de la parra.

-Eso, eso -me dio la razón Tenten- solo harán un trabajo de clase. -miró la hora.-¡Ostras! Daos prisa ya son y media y seguramente no nos dará tiempo de todo.-nos vestimos, peinamos, etc. Todo a toda velocidad.

Esa primera semana iba a ser buena. No solo por que después de correr tanto, llegamos a la cafetería, sino por ya la primera hora fue buena. Nos tocó con Kakashi. Y por supuesto tuvimos que esperar al profesor de literatura.

Solo sabia que iba a ser buena, y lo fue. Después de la primera semana de clases, el viernes por la tarde, tuvimos permiso para salir y decidimos pasar por nuestras respectivas casas, y luego salimos de fiesta. Bailamos, reímos, cantamos nuestras canciones favoritas...Genial. Y el lunes volvimos para empezar la semana de los clubs.

En esa semana se podía elegir el club que quisiéramos, hacer las pruebas, divertirnos...Y preparar los exámenes. Si la primera semana nos preparamos para el examen de literatura ( que en realidad era escribir una narración y entregarla ), el de matemáticas y el de ciencias (estructura eléctrica).

Ese lunes, por la mañana, me encontré con Kiba y con Tenten hablando sobre algo.

-Hey, Hinata, justo te estaba buscando.-dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Si y yo.-dijo Tenten.

-¿Eh?

-Es que quería saber que ibas a elegir.-dijo rascándose la nuca.-Y también si ibas a venir a mi prueba de fútbol. Ya sabes para animarme y para que me sienta más seguro.

-Claro.-dije sonriendo. La verdad, me encantaba verle jugar. Era muy bueno.

-Oye, y... ¿te vas a apuntar al club de natación este año también?

-Si. Al de mates t-también. ¿Y t-tu, v-vas a hacer a-algo más e-este año?

-No tengo ni idea. Quizás a ese en el que se hacen excursiones...

-Querrás decir el de amantes de la naturaleza.-dijo Tenten con fastidio.

-P- podriás ir al d-de c-cine-dije yo que sabia que mi amigo con la cámara era un as.

-Si, bueno.-dijo-se me da bien hacer pelis.

-Hazlo p-porfavor, se que t-te divertiras.

-Vale, no puedo decirte que no si me miras así.-sonreí y el respondió a la sonrisa con la suya.

…**...**

Corría hacia la clase de música para ensayar otra vez con Nadia. Acababa de inscribirme junto a Naruto, Kiba, Gaara y el pesado de Lee en el equipo de fútbol. Y se me hizo tarde. Corrí hacia allí, seguramente esa chica se enfadaba, pero justo al doblar la esquina me choqué contra alguien.

-Auch...-dije.

-A ver si mirás por don...-dijo la chica, de ojos rojos, al igual que su pelo.- S-Sasuke.-dijo dejando toda su furia de lado. Luego puso una extraña pose, se levantó, colorada.- Lo siento.

-Hmp. Tengo prisa.-la deje allí ignorandola.

Luego me dirigí hacia la clase, y cogí el pomo de la puerta. Justo cuando la iba a abrir, escuche una voz en el interior. Era suave, bella...Nuca había escuchado una igual. Simplemente era perfecta. Atentamente a cada palabra que decía, al sonido del piano...

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

Me quedé sorprendido y cuando la canción terminó, decidí entrar.

-Hola.

-Hola. ¿Lo has escuchado todo, cierto?-dijo ella.

-Si, espero no haberte molestado.

-No. Solo estaba probando.

-Sabes, me encanta tu voz.-ella enrojeció un poco y bajo la cabeza.

-Bueno...y el trabajo.

…**...**

Otro día paso. Los acontecimientos fueron buenos. Y ahora me tocaría a mi hacer algo. Pensé en mi amiga todo el día. Me tenía que preparar bien. Quería impresionarla. A la mente se me vino su sonrisa. La noche era hermosa: la luna blanco como sus ojos y el cielo negro azulado como su cabello. Suspiré. Alguien tocó la puerta.

-Hey, amigo.-dijo el rubio.

-Hola, Naruto.

-Te preguntarás, que por que he venido.

-Pues...si.

-Pues por que se que Hinata va a venir a animarte en las pruebas, pillín.

-¿Eh? Que quieres decir.

-No seas tonto, lo sabemos todos.

-¿El que?

-Que tu corazón late por ella. Te voy a ayudar.

-¿Que?

**Bien este es mi capitulo. El siguiente va tratar sobre las pruebas. Y sobre la canción de Nadia. También se despertaran pasiones entre algunas personas así que no os lo perdáis.**

**Por cierto voy a dar las gracias a aquellos que me han enviado sus opiniones. De verdad que me dais más ganas de escribir que nunca. **

**Gracias a:**

**Lord. Kami****(me envió mi primer reviw :) )**

**pucketsama (que quien con sus pocas palabras me ha animado, ya que no estaba inspirada, pero ahora si! :D)**

**Muchos besos, nos vemos en...Secretos ocultos...Adiós**


	6. Secretos Ocultos

**Secretos ocultos**

Todos tenemos secretos. Sea como sea, los tenemos. Algunos, son inconfesables y otros son solo los que guardamos por que si. Por que debemos hacerlo. Pero nunca pensamos en las consecuencias...

Los secretos, que piensas que no hacen daño a nadie, por que crees que nadie excepto tu lo sabe...también lo puede hacer. Pero a ti. A ti, por que según de que sea, te puedes sentir avergonzado, asustado, con estrés...incluso puedes enfermar. Y si sale a la luz, puede ser muchísimo peor. Por que, te pueden utilizar, te pueden cambiar...los secretos hacen eso y te vuelven desconfiado.

Otra clase de secretos, son aquellos que te han dicho otras personas, que confían en ti. Los guardas, los cuidas, mientes...todo por ellos. ¿Pero y si se te ocurre, solo por que te sientes fuerte y poderoso por saberlo, contarlo? Pues que pueden pasar muchas cosas, que son malas para ti, y sobre todo para los demás. Lo se muy bien.

Pero por ejemplo ¿y si tu secreto, te afecta a ti y a la persona que más aprecias en el mundo? Pueden pasar muchas cosas..la que más me dolería a mi, es que la perdiese. Que nunca volviéramos a tener esa relación que teníamos. Y saber que puede ser así...me da miedo.

Creo que esta por decir mi secreto. Ya no puedo más...ha pasado casi un mes, y todavía me lo guardo. Y no puedo más, ni un día más. Por que no puedo mirarle a los ojos sin pensar que algo hago mal. Y eso me mata. Me mata no poder mirarla, no poder abrazarla, no poder hablarle...todo por que si lo hago temo perder el control y perderla para siempre.

Todo por culpa de ese idiota. El idiota que me hizo pensar en lo que en realidad sentía por ella. El que veía ya desde lejos que ella y yo...bueno pues eso que...ni siquiera lo puedo llegar a pensar. Y lo peor de la situación, es que puede que el imbécil tenga razón. Quizás el dolor que tengo sea verdad. Quizás cada vez que el corazón me latía a mil, no era por los nervios de un examen, sino por que ella me cogía las manos y apretándolas me decía "buena suerte en el examen", y yo solo le respondía, como si nada, pero en realidad, mi corazón latía rápido, tanto que se me salía. Ya no me puedo engañar. Pensar en ella es como soñar, por eso tengo que admitirlo para volver a respirar. La quiero.

Ese día 7 de octubre, lo admití por fin. Yo Kiba Inuzuka, quería a Hinata Hyuga. Y tenía que lograr que el dolor parase. Ese dolor comenzaba, cada vez que no la podía tener a mi lado, y cada vez que ella estaba con otro chico. Pensar en ella hablando con Shino, hacia que quisiese ir hacia ellos para llevarme a Hinata, para tenerla conmigo. Eso es lo que me haría muy feliz.

Lo mejor de ese día era que era sábado y todos los estudiantes se encontraban fuera. Incluso mi compañero de habitación, Shino. Incluso Hinata. Eso me ayudaría pensar en mis sentimientos.

Me levanté de mi cama, me vestí y bajé hacia la plaza de la fuente del instituto. Las escaleras se me hicieron eternas, entonces se me ocurrió contar los escalones. Al llegar al último escalón, giré y salí de la residencia masculina. Luego me senté al lado de la fuente. En ese momento me asusté.

-¡Cuidado!-dije avisando a la chica castaña, que iba en patines. La chica tropezó con una piedra y estuvo a punto de caerse. Para mi sorpresa alguien apareció.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el chico con voz seria y apagada. Su cabellera era rojiza. Le conocía.

-¿Gaara?-dije en mis adentros sin que ninguno de ellos lo escuchase. Me escondí, no se por que, pero lo hice. Algo me decía que lo que había visto tenía su significado.

Matsuri y Gaara hablaron, bajo, como si no quisieran que nadie les escuchase. Ella estaba colorada, y el permanecía como siempre, mirándola fijamente, sin pestañear. Luego se despidieron, la chica siguió patinando, parecía encantada y feliz. Él en cambio seguía como siempre, pero no estaba exactamente serio, sin algo parecido a ello. Pero no sabia que era.

En cuanto la plaza se quedó vacía, me senté en la fuente. Lo que vi me hizo pensar en lo que paso en las pruebas. No se que tenía que ver las pruebas con esto pero simplemente me dejé ir por mis recuerdos.

_**Flashback**_

_Andaba tranquilamente hacia el campo de fútbol para hacer las pruebas. Pensando en lo que Naruto me dijo. _

_-Ese chico es idiota.-dije.-¿Como me va gustar Hinata? Es imposible. Ella es mi mejor amiga, no podría...¿O si? No,no... ¿Pero y si es que si? O no...-llegué al campo._

_-Eh, Inuzuka, ¿que haces aquí parado?, venga entra en el vestuario, antes de que se haga de noche._

_-Si, entrenador._

_-¡Hola Kiba!-dijo un chico con unas grandes cejas.-¡La fuerza de la juevntud rebosa en ti!_

_-Si, si lo que tu digas..._

_-Eh, tio, pasame el zapato, que el idiota este lo a lanzado.-dijo Sasuke con cara de enfadado._

_-Toma.-dije yo sin ganas._

_-Por cierto, Kiba -dijo Sasuke apoyándose en la pared y sorprendentemente, diciendo mi nombre en vez de mi apellido-,se que no es cosa mía, pero tu chica esta en las gradas y a preguntado por ti._

_-¿Hinata?-dije recordando al tonto que antes le gustaba a mi amiga.- "¿Que vio ella en él?" _

_-Eh, ¿Inuzuka?-dijo haciendo señas para que reaccionase._

_-Si, ya..._

_-Hmp._

_Luego salí al campo, miré a mi alrededor, y, en las gradas, estaba Hinta, quien me saludó desde lejos. Y yo respodí el gesto. A los dos segundos la prueba comoenzó, junto a un gran grito del entrenador. Nos dividimos en equipos, yo iba junto al antiguo capitán (Sasuke) y con el tonto de Naruto. _

_Iba corriendo tras el balón, queriendo atraparlo, quitárselo de los pies al Sabaku, cosa que me costó, pero conseguí. Como si un lobo fuese, esquivando a cualquiera, sin pensar, solo yo y la pelota, una lucha por llegar a portería y marcar el gol. Mientras mi mejor amiga, gritaba tanto como podía, simplemente por animarme, alzando las manos, y mirándome fijamente. Su amiga, Matsuri, hacia lo mismo, pero sin mencionar el nombre de nadie, solo diciendo "animo". Nadia también estaba allí, pero sin embargo, solo miraba. Ella estaba vestida con el uniforme de voleibol, sudando, cosa que me decía que acababa de venir de la prueba de voleibol. _

_No podía despistarme, solo me faltaba acercarme un poco más y...¡gol! Todo el mundo grito y yo me sentí en el cielo. Después de uno como ese entraba seguro en el equipo, como otros años. Se me ocurrió de repente una cosa. Y lo solté como si nada._

_-¡Te lo dedico a ti Hinata!-grité a todo pulmón, para después caer sobre el verde césped._

_Mis amigos, lo ignoraron y se echaron encima mía-¡Ese Kiba como mola, se merece una ola, oe!-lo celebramos, Gai dijo algo sobre la juventud, y finalmente seguimos con el partido, que tuvo un descanso a los diez minutos._

_-K-k-kiba...Felicidades.-dijo tímidamente la Hyuga._

_-Gracias. Y también a ti por tus ánimos. Esto durara unos diez minutos más. Solo es de prueba._

_-Igual-l-lmente qui-i-iero que-e g-ga-ga-nes.-dijo sonriendo._

_-El próximo será también para ti, te lo prometo, aunque no lo marque yo._

_-Q-que b-bonito.-dijo ella sonrojándose._

_-Eso también.-dije señalando a Gaara, el cual estaba hablando con Matsuri, su pareja en el trabajo de música, y según tengo entendido, se ayudan mucho en lo que respecta a matemáticas.-dije dándole un codacito a mi amiga, que estaba enterada de todo aquello._

_-Si...M-matsuri, l-lo llama maestro. Le en-enseña m-mucho.-paró.-Cr-creo, que...a...Matsuri...le gusta..._

_-Ya..., se le nota mucho. Se ven monos, ¿no crees?-dije mirando directamente a mi amiga._

_-¡Como vosotros!-llegó Naruto por detrás._

_-Fuera imbécil. Solo molestas.-dije enfadándose._

_-No te e-e-enfades K-k-kiba. _

_En cuanto acabo el partido, me fui con Hinata a la plaza de la fuente del sendero._

_-¿P-por q-que t-te e-enfadaste a-antes?-dijo mirando al suelo._

_-No, no me enfadé. Solo es que...Naruto me molesta._

_-S-sabes...m-me siento r-rara d-de v-ver a N-naruto, p-pero, como e-estoy c-contigo...-en ese momento mi respiración pareció cortó, sentí algo extraño. El ambiente se impregnó de lavanda, el perfume favorito de mi amiga. Tuve ganas de abrazarla y... no podía ser...yo no podía querer...también...las malditas hormonas. Me fui de allí, diciendo que estaba cansado, pero ella sabia que no era así._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

…**...**

Estaba en frente de la casa de una amiga, Sakura. Íbamos a salir ella, yo, Ino, Matsuri y Nadia juntas. Toqué por tercera vez a la puerta y una mujer rubia, Mebuki. Me saludó con alegría, para luego llamar a Sakura. Salimos juntas de allí, me encontraba contenta. Por el camino nos encontramos a Ino y, fuimos junto a ella a una tienda de ropa. Sakura se metió en el vestidor para probarse un pantalones vaqueros de color rosa. En eso se me ocurrió llamar a Nadia y a Matsuri. Venían juntas hacia aquí.

Ino cogió su móvil que estaba sonando.

-¿Hola? Eres tu...te he echado de menos...quiero verte pronto.-dijo la rubia.-Vale, vales...De acuerdo, nos vemos-dijo sonriendo-te quiero mucho.

-I-Ino ¿q-quién e-era?

-Mi novio-colorada- hemos quedado.

-¿Q-quién e-es?

-Es un secreto, pero te lo diré.-me puse nerviosa- Sai.

-¡¿Que?!-sonó la voz de Sakura detrás nuestro.-¿Sales con ese tonto?

**Y eso es todo amigos, jajaajajja... ¿Que os a parecido? Necesito saberlo. Quiero que me digan todo lo que opinan y lo que podría mejorar, para que podais disfrutar de leerlos, al igual que yo disfruto de escribirlos. Profa... Me areis un gran favor. Os quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerooooo mucho, hasta el infinito y más alla. Gracia y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo: "El cumpleaños de NARUTO". BeSoS **


	7. El cumpleaños de Naruto

**El cumpleaños de Naruto**

Después de nos echaron de la tienda, por culpa de que la pelirrosa y la rubia discutieran, fuimos a dar un paseo, por si nos encontrábamos algo. Nos paramos enfrente de un café. Teníamos ganas de tomar algo.

Hablamos durante un rato y entonces Sakura llamó nuestra atención, parecía serio. Escuché poco a poco sus palabras.

-Bueno, solo quería pediros un favor...-dijo seria.- El día 10 de este mes es el cumpleaños de Naruto.-dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. Pero yo no lo hice. Me quedé allí parada, intentando que una voz saliera de mi, como si me estuviera guardando algo dentro, una bomba que estaba llegando a su minuto final. Pero no salió nada. No sabía por que, pero recordar a Naruto, era como si me clavaran una flecha en el corazón. Quizás el dolor que sufrí en aquellos días, y que además todo sucediese en el cumpleaños de Sasuke, me trastornaba. Quise irme de allí, olvidar el dolor que comenzaba a hacerme daño en la garganta, que produciría que llorase, no existiese. Pero me dolía y lo sabía. Lo que más lo hacía, era saber que nunca se iría del todo, ya que solo el echo de ver a mi amiga, la Haruno, junto a él lo producía.

Sentí vergüenza y el rojo se asomó a mis mejillas. Pensaba que todo había acabado allí, que me desmayaría solo para poder olvidarme del momento. Jugué con mis dedos, me giré, hice muchas cosas para desestresarme, pero nada lo hacía. En el momento que ya no pude más, dios me escucho, y una mano amiga me hizo levantar la cabeza.

Sus ojos eran negros y conocidos, comprensivos y amables. Como los suyos...,no debía pensar en eso en ese momento. Solo debía sentirme bien, alzar la cabeza y sonreír, como siempre hacia. No todo iba ser perfecto, pero aunque me sintiese mal, Naruto era mi amigo.

-¿Hinata, nos ayudarás?-dijo Sakura juntando sus manos y suplicando. Ante tal exageración me asusté. Pero aun así, seguiría adelante.

-Si.-dije firme, segura y convincente.-Lo haré.-todas me miraron sorprendidas, pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Entonces os contaré mi plan.-dijo. Todas nos pusimos en una piña y empezamos a hablar.-Tiene algunos riesgos...Pero hay que intentarlo y pedírselo a Tsunade.

…**...**

Aquel era el día. El lunes lo pasamos normal, avisando a la gente para que viniese a la fiesta, pero ese no era nuestro día de suerte. A las seis de la mañana, el frio del otoño que se aproximaba, no sabía que era. Pero estaba feliz.

…**...**

Teníamos que pedirle permiso a la directora. Iba acompañada de mi mejor amigo, de Sasuke y de Sakura.

-Lo siento chicos.-dijo Tsunde.- Aprecio a Naruto tanto como vosotros pero, como directora de este centro escolar, no lo puedo permitir.-ella colocó su montaña de papeles y se los entregó a su secretaria.

-Pero, directora, por favor...-dijo mi amigo Kiba, suplicándole con las dos manos.

-Lo siento. No puede ser. Por favor retiraos.-resignados, nos fuimos. Aunque se soltaron algunas maldiciones por parte de Kiba.

Ya en el pasillo, hablamos sobre el tema. Habíamos utilizado la hora del patio, luego teníamos que volver a clases. Poco a poco, se fue llenando, muchas personas se paraban, preguntaban sobre si habría fiesta, o se paraban en las taquillas. Dos personas se aproximaron a nosotros. Eran Ino y Sai, la pareja del momento. Al enterarse la mueca de tristeza que hizo Ino fue épica.

-¿¡Qué no habrá?!-dijo desesperadamente mi amiga. Sai la intentó abrazar, aunque lo hizo de manera extraña. Según Ino, le costaba tratar con las personas, ya que la mayor parte de su vida la había pasado en el orfanato, solo. Era triste, pero cierto.

-No.

Minutos después y con una triste Ino, acompañada de Sakura al baño. Sai también se fue, yendo a su de francés. Entonces vino Nadia.

-Hey, hola. ¿Qué tal?-dijo con su habitual sonrisa de lado.

-Pue...mal.-dijo Kiba apenado.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo?-dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-No habrá fiesta.-dijo Sasuke.-Me da pena Naruto.

-¿Qué no?-dijo ella, pero luego volvió a sonreír.-Yo creo que si...tengo un plan increíble.

-C-cuentalo.-le dije con emoción.

-Escuchad con atención.-el plan era complicado. Dudé. Pero al final supe que era lo único que podíamos hacer por él.-Sasuke, tú yo nos encargamos de eso. Vosotros de lo demás.

-¡Nos a tocado la mejor parte, Hinata!-dijo contento.

-S-si.

-Vamos.-dijo estirando mi mano. No había tiempo para ir a clase, iríamos a justificarlo por la tarde.


	8. Lo más especial

**Lo más especial**

Todo estaba listo. Solo debíamos traerle. En la cafetería todo el mundo se escondía, reía...Solo se preparaba para el gran momento.

Las luces se apagaron. Corrimos, para poder escondernos nosotros también detrás de la mesa. En ese momento el corazón se me paró. Sentí, un nerviosismo en mi cuerpo. Pero una mano me tranquilizó. Era la de Kiba, que apretó fuerte mi mano. Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

-Estoy contigo.-dijo. Pensé que el también sonreía. No sabia si era así, pero eso es lo que quería creer. Entonces la puerta se abrió. Con unas pocas luces se iluminó el lugar. Unos pasos se escucharon, silenciosos, rápidos...En cuanto el chico estuvo en el centro de la habitación, se escuchó una música, y todos salimos para dar la sorpresa. El se asustó. Pero su sonrisa fue muy grande, tan grande como la de todos nosotros. La música sonó más fuerte, y de hay una voz se asomó entre el ritmo. Era una voz dulce y bonita, que cantaba una canción cañera. Estaba segura de quien era.

De repente, la puerta trasera se la cafetería se abrió. Un hombre de cabello rubio, parecido a Naruto, y una mujer de pelo rojo fresa, aparecieron.

-Felicidades hijo.-sonó la voz del hombre por encima de la de todos.

-¡Papa, mama!-dijo Naruto, que los abrazó enseguida.

-Venid, chicos.-nuestras caras reflejaron confusión.-Si, vosotros. Tenéis permiso para salir de fiesta.

Dio la casualidad, de que todo esto formaba parte del plan de Nadia: convencer a los padres de Naruto de utilizar un local para hacerle la fiesta (paso dos).Y lo había conseguido. Todos podíamos salir de allí, como si nada. En poco vino un autobús escolar que nos llevo al local. La música hipnotizaba. Te hacia bailar.

…**...**

Pronto estuvimos los dos juntos. Kiba y yo solos. Le había buscado entre la multitud. Necesitaba estar con él un rato. El me confeso que también.

Sentados, en los sofás, hablábamos. Todo eran tonterías, cosas sin importancia. Pero es que... era lo único que teníamos que decir. No sabia por que pero sentía que debía decir algo. Lo miré de arriba a abajo. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una chupa del mismo color. Y...la camisa que le regalé por su cumpleaños. Nostalgia. Era eso. Él y yo cuando todo era diferente. Él y yo cuando era todo más fácil de decir. Ahora, era distinto.

-¿Hinata?-dijo llamando mi atención.-¿Quieres bailar?

-S-si.-la pista de baile nos esperaba. Él cogió suavemente mi cintura y yo agarré su cuello. Empezamos a bailar poco a poco. Miré sus ojos. Los mismos de aquel día. Ese día en el que corría por tristeza, solo para escapar de mi mundo. Quería abrazarle. Quería decirle, que gracias por protegerme. Y por todo. Gracias por venir a mi prueba de natación, por dedicarme un gol. Todo lo que hizo.

Una canción empezó a sonar. Nuestras frentes se tocaban. Nos mirábamos. No sabia que iba a pasar, pero solo quería dejarme llevar.

Si un mar separa continentes  
Cien mares nos separan a los dos.  
Si yo pudiera ser valiente  
Sabría declararte mi amor...  
Que en esta canción derrite mi voz  
Así es como yo traduzco el corazón.

Me llaman loco  
por no ver lo poco que dicen que me das.  
Me llaman loco  
por rogarle a la luna detrás del cristal.  
Me llaman loco  
si me equivoco y te nombro sin querer.  
Me llaman loco  
por dejar tu recuerdo quemarme la piel.

Loco, loco, loco, loco, loco  
Loco, loco, loco...

Pero si yo pudiera darte el beso  
Sabrías cómo duele este amor  
Y podré invertir el universo  
Para quedarnos en la nada tú y yo.

Si acaso te vas  
Sin poderte tocar  
Me veo de nuevo dando de qué hablar.

Me llaman loco  
por no ver lo poco que dicen que me das.  
Me llaman loco  
por rogarle a la luna detrás del cristal.  
Me llaman loco  
si me equivoco y te nombro sin querer.  
Me llaman loco  
por dejar tu recuerdo quemarme la piel

Para mi locura no existe una cura que no sea tu boca  
Que hable el mundo  
Que yo me derrumbo si te marchas sola.

Me llaman loco  
por no ver lo poco que dicen que me das.  
Me llaman loco  
por rogarle a la luna detrás del cristal.  
Me llaman loco  
si me equivoco y te nombro sin querer.  
Me llaman loco  
por dejar tu recuerdo quemarme la piel.

Loco, loco, loco, loco, loco  
Loco, loco, loco.

…**...**

El momento que estaba esperando. Por fin estaba yo con Hinata, juntos. Aquello que estaba deseando iba a pasar de un momento a otro. Tenia que hacerlo. No podia aguantar más. Nos acercábamos. Tenia miedo, pero ella no. No quería que lo que teníamos cambiase. Ahora no. Pero ese no era el momento. Solo estábamos ella y yo. Juntos. Ella y yo.


	9. Siento, luego existo

**Siento, Luego Existo **

Los segundos, se hacían minutos. Seguíamos igual, yo tenía mis manos alrededor de su cuello, él agarraba mi cintura con suavidad. Nada a nuestro alrededor existía, anhelábamos llegar a rozar nuestros labios.

Sentía su aliento, su calidez a mi lado, era un sueño. El corazón me latía a mil por hora, y esto crecía y crecía. Solo faltaban unos segundos más, solo unos pocos para que pasara y estaba dispuesta a ello.

Justo cuando iba a pasar, a pasar de verdad, deje de sentir su aliento. Abrí con rapidez los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos. Estaba muy confundida. Noté enseguida el arrepentimiento en su mirada, apagada y triste. Él apartó con delicadeza mis manos de su cuello y las agarró firme. Su caricia era dulce y tierna.

-L-l-losiento.-musitó. Y allí me dejó. Sola y confusa. Llevé mis manos al corazón, luego a mis mejillas, que estaban ardiendo.

…**...**

Corrí y corrí, alejándome del local. Estaba avergonzado y enfadado conmigo mismo. ¿Por que lo intenté? Se que la quería, y necesitaba aquello, pero...era imperdonable. Sabia que ella aun amaba a Naruto. Naruto era...mejor que yo y había conseguido su corazón. Yo solo era su amigo y nada más. Además la había obligado a ello. La había tentado. Todo fue culpa mía.

Llegué a mi casa, enfadado, y abrí la puerta dando un buen golpe. Lo había estropeado todo. Seguro que no me volvería a hablar nunca. Y eso era con lo único que no podía vivir. Sin sus ojos, sin su dulce voz, sin su aroma. El aroma que me volvía totalmente loco.

Me senté, o mejor dicho, me dejé caer en el sofá. Toqué su textura marrón oscura . Luego cerré los ojos, necesitaba verla, aunque solo fuese en mis sueños. Pero fui interrumpido por una voz.

-¿Kiba? ¿Hermanito que haces en casa?-dijo mi hermana, que iba en pijama y sorprendentemente mal peinada.

-¿Y tú?-le encaré-¿tú no debías estar en el instituto?

-No viene a cuento.

-Da igual, no quiero hablar.

-¿Por?-dijo.-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No...quiero...hablar...-dije señalizando las palabras. Me levanté, para ir corriendo a mi cuarto. Pasé toda la noche en casa. Pero no podía dormir.

…**...**

Me quedé mirando el blanco techo. La poca luz que entraba era perfecta. Podía ver las cosas que estaban a mi alrededor. Por ejemplo estaba Nadia, que me la había encontrado allí dormida, abrazando la almohada. Yo mientras observaba su espalda, lloraba. Necesitaba hacerlo. Y ahora que no le iba a tener a mi lado más. Estaba muy cansada y solo quería cerrar los ojos, para que mañana fuese simplemente un día nuevo. No quería más que despertar al día siguiente y ver que todo había sido un sueño.

…**...**

-No, por favor no te vallas, no por favor. ¡No!-dije levantándome de un salto. Toqué mi cara que estaba totalmente húmeda. Había llorado toda la noche.

-¿Hinata? ¿Estas bien?-dijo Nadia que se levantó corriendo y me abrazó.

-S-Solo a-a s-sido u-una p-pesadilla.-dije.

-La tercera en esta semana.-me tocó la frente.- ¿Oye te ha pasado algo?

-N-no.

-Mentira. Seguro que si. Dicen los expertos que los que tienen pesadillas tan seguidas, como tu, es que les a pasado algo fuerte. Cuéntamelo.

-N-no.

-Somos amigas de la infancia, puedes confiar en mi.

Le conté todo lo que pasó aquella noche. Intenté contener las lágrimas.

-Por eso no te hablas con él...-dijo.-Hinata, dime una cosa, tu..¿le quieres? Ya sabes no como amiga, sino como...¿novia?

-Pues...-nunca me lo había preguntado, así que no sabia como responder.- S-solo s-se que c-cuando estuvo a p-punto de p-pasar...p-primero sentia y l-luego existia.

**Bien, se que escribí muy poco. Pero dentro de poco empieza lo bueno. Por favor escribid más rewins! Echo de menos que lo hagais...Los proximos caps. se llamara Verte desde lejos y Una canción que despertará mi corazón. Que será el final...pero no creais que por mucho tiempo!si la cosa va bien are una continuación y si no... pues escribiré otras cosas...Un beso y adios! ;P**


	10. Verte desde lejos

**Verte desde lejos**

Me desperté aquella mañana, con el sonido de unos fuertes vientos que golpeaban la ventana. Cansada, miré hacia el exterior. Se divisaban algunos alumnos, que ya empezaban sus clases. Alcé la vista para ver las nubes. Eran grises y oscuras, los fuertes vientos avisaban de que podía haber tormenta.

A mi alrededor no había nadie. Mi a miga se encontraba, otra vez, en la biblioteca. Hacia una semana que lo hacía. Siempre, a una hora temprana, diciendo que necesitaba despejarse, por eso leía, para que le ayudase a pensar.

Sin embargo, yo, todas las mañanas, estaba levantándome más tarde. Dormía, cada vez menos y, lo mismo pasaba con la comida. Al igual pasó con mi humor.

Sonreír, se había vuelto imposible. Ni siquiera si la forzaba. Todo era difícil ahora.

Me fui hacia el armario, para poder ponerme el uniforme reglamentario. Después recogí mi pelo. Pero, al momento de mirarme al espejo, no vi mi reflejo. Era como si no fuera yo. Tapé mi cara con las dos manos. Cuando volví a mirar, vi a Kiba. Él, me miraba con sus ojos negros, afilados...Pero no tenían vida, ni brillo. Le faltaba todo lo él era.

…**...**

La cafetería, que normalmente estaba llena de gente y de ruido, ahora era tranquila y solitaria. Como yo. No la tenía a mi lado, y la soledad, los silencios...aunque mis amigos le intentaban, no podían llenar el vacío que ella había dejado.

Me senté en una mesa al lado de una de las ventanas. El aire, entraba por allí de forma violenta y perturbadora. De pronto se calmó. A lo lejos vi una figura. Ella me miraba con tristeza y nostalgia. Sus ojos blancos, lucían hinchados de llorar. Pero, no podía acercarme, no después de lo que hice.

Me dolía. Me dolía demasiado. Verla llorar y no poder consolarla era como la muerte para mi. Pero, esa estaca, se clavaría más. Por que en ese instante, apareció mi perdición.

…**...**

Solo le podía mirar. En clase, solo mirarle. No me atrevía a decirle nada.

Haciendo los ejercicios de mates, intentando concentrarme, pero siempre acababa pensando en él. Aunque mi amigo, Shino, ya me había intentado ayudar. Esa mañana, se había acercado a mi, justo cuando miraba a Kiba desde la plaza.

**Flashback**

_-¿Hinata? ¿Que haces aquí? Te vas a resfriar...-decía el Aburame con su típico tono serio. El amante de los insectos miró hacia el mismo lado que yo. Pareció comprender lo que pasaba.-Ven...-dijo y con suavidad me cogió del brazo.-Él...necesita tiempo.-yo asentí. Pero antes di un último vistazo a Kiba, ahora su mirada era...como la del reflejo._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Si era verdad eso...quizás todo se pueda solucionar. ¿Pero como? El simple hecho de que casi nos besásemos...¿Por que eso nos había separado? ¿Es por que en realidad, él no siente nada por mi ? ¿O...por que al igual que yo tiene miedo a que nos separemos por eso? No sabia que era, ni que iba a pasar, solo que quería de verdad estar con Kiba. Y al igual...estaba enamorada de él.

…**...**

Dese las taquillas otra vez. ¿Por que no era capaz? ¿Tan difícil era decirle el por que? Era difícil, si. Pero no podía darme por vencido, la iba a recuperar y le iba a decir lo que sentía. Iba a hacer lo que fuera, si hacia falta, me tiraba de un puente, pero no iba a vivir sin ella.

…**...**

Hablaba con Nadia. Ella, aunque la mayoría de veces con ella, era solo hablar y hablar por parte mio y por parte de ella silencio, esta vez si hablo. Hablo tanto como con la pelea contra Ino y Sakura. Ella solo hablaba de verdad en pocas ocasiones, y una de ellas era esta.

Me aconsejo, diciéndome que si no lo decía con palabras tenia que decírselo de otra manera. ¿Pero que le iba a decir? Lo mejor era expresar mis sentimientos hacia él, sin miedo a ser rechazada. Pero lo que me daba miedo era perderle. Solo con estar a su lado seria feliz. Aun así debia actuar. Debia de ser pronto.


	11. Una canción que llegó a mi corazón

******Una canción que despertará mi corazón**

Frustrado. Enfadado. Esa era la descripción de como me sentía.

Aquel día tan triste, aquel viento...y verla con otra persona, era doloroso. Ella habló con él, se recargó en su hombro...Horrible. Por esa persona no era yo, sino Shino. Shino era quien estaba con ella y no yo.

Igual pasó cuando ella estaba enamorada de Naruto. Me ignoraba, solo le veía a él. Quería ir gritar a Shino y partirle la cara. Pero él era mi amigo. No podía hacerlo, así que me limité a levantarme de allí y a ponerle al mal tiempo buena cara.

Durante el día hablé con mis amigos, se me acercaron chicas desconocidas a hablar conmigo. Pero, no me importaban o más mínimo. Hasta apareció Nadia.

-Cambia esa cara Inuzuka.-dijo ella con su habitual sonrisa de lado.

-Déjame en paz, Nadia.-le dije yo y me giré para ir en la dirección contraria. Pero ella agarró con fuerza mi brazo. La miré.

-Kiba...por favor habla con Hinata.-dijo ella con mirada triste. La mirada felina de Nadia, felina, que raro sonaba, era cristalina, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Yo quiero...pero no creo que me perdone.

-¿Que te tiene que perdonar? No hicisteis nada, Kiba.-dijo, haciendo que mi ojos se abriesen como platos.-Kiba, ella te quiere, yo lo se, solo lo tenéis que confesar.

…**...**

Todo el mundo estaba nervioso. Ese día tocaba presentar nuestra canción. Pero tenía miedo.

Nombre y nombres...para que Kiba y yo tocásemos aun faltaba. Íbamos después de Nadia y Sasuke. Estaba nerviosa. Intercambiaba mirandas con Kiba, pero ninguna palabra. Entonces pronunció los nombres de Nadia y Sasuke.

Antes de empezar Nadia se acercó a susurrarle algo al Uchija. Él asintió y sonrió. Luego Sasuke se sentó en el taburete del piano para empezar a tocar. Nadia cogió el micrófono. Con una señal todo empezó. (recomendable poner esta canción mientras lees: my imortal de evanescense)

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_

_Cerré mis ojos, sentí la canción, la triste voz de Nadia resonó en mi mente. _

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  


_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me 

Abrí los ojos. Sentí la mirada de Kiba en mi. Parecía nostálgico. Él también me necesitaba, en sus ojos se veía. Tuve ganas de abrazarle y eso hice. Se sorprendió, pero sentí su calor, lo único que necesitaba. Con eso ya había acabado. Volvíamos a estar juntos.

Extendiendo su mano hacia mi, mirándome con una sonrisa, llevándome hacia el piano, y cogiendo él la guitarra.(poner canción te reason de Hoobastank).

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you (x4)

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you 

…_**...**_

-Nos pusieron un diez...-dijo el castaño rascándose la nuca.

-Si,-respondí-tenemos que hablar.-dije sin tartamudear.

-Hinata, se que...-le interrumpí.

-No.-dije.-Lo que pasó tuvo que pasar por algo-agarré su mano- y nosotros sabemos bien el por que. Te quiero Kiba.-dije y le besé suavemente, saboreando sus labios, cogiendo su cuello y el rodeándome la cintura.

-Hinata.-dijo sorprendido.-¿De verdad?-dijo acercándome a él.

-Si.-dije con otra sonrisa, muy grande.-Te quiero.

-Te adoro.-dijo alzándome por los cielos.- Y nunca me cansaré decir lo que voy a decirte: Te quiero, te necesito y quiero estar siempre contigo.-dijo él. El corazón me latía a mil por hora, tenía el estomago lleno de mariposas. Y me besó. Me besó apasionadamente.-Y de otra cosa que no me cansaré es de besar tus dulces labios.

**Fin del fanfic. Estoy contenta de haberlo hecho, aunque claro es la primera vez. Espero criticas y opiniones, necesito mejorar mi forma de escribir, o detalles. Así por favor para los proximos fanfics dame ideas, temas k os gustaria k hablase, historias que os gusten, personajes...lo que querais yo tomaré algunas y escribiré. Cualquier cosa. Nos vemos en la próxima! :D 3 **


End file.
